leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Remilia, the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon
|date = June 12th, 2013 |health = 50 |attack = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 40 |resource = blood |hp = 452 (+90) |mana = 120 (+20) |damage = 46 (+3.0) |range = 125 |armor = 18.5 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |healthregen = 6.825 (+ 0.78) |manaregen = 6.3 (+0.5) |speed = 345 }}Remilia, the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Vampires use Blood instead of Mana. For further information, look here. Leaps over to target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and restoring blood. If Remilia damages an enemy champion with this ability, Remilia may use this ability one more time without cost. |leveling= 350 |cooldown= |cost= 5% |costtype= of current health |range= 775 }} Remilia's next attack takes a bite out of the enemy, dealing bonus magic damage and restores blood. The enemy is also suppressed for 0.2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 7 |cost= 2% |costtype= of current health }} Remilia releases a cross of energy around her, dealling damage per second to affected enemies. Each affected enemy unit restores 1 blood to her per second and 2 blood per second for large minions and champions. |leveling= |cooldown= 6 |cost= |costtype= health per second |range= 600 }} Remilia charges up a spear, increasing range and projectile speed over 1 second, she may not use other abilities while in this state. Remilia fires her spear, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line. Enemy champions take twice the damage. 50 Blood is additionally spent per affected enemy to be additionally stunned for 1 second. |leveling= 1800 2700 |cost= no |costtype= cost |cooldown= |range= 1000-1800 }} Notes and Nonsense The mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia is a 500-year-old vampire with the ability to manipulate fate. A charismatic, sophisticated "young" lady, she has an aura of a proud(arrogant) leader. Unlike her sister Flandre, Remilia is a light-diner, and her victims almost always survive her attacks, that doesn't mean she has no combat capabilities however. *Passive: Blood is a rather new resource that took me awhile to think of, if you can constantly attack and cast spells, the more you are rewarded. Remember to keep up the attacks, because blood depletes over time. *Q: Gap-closer. On early ranks the cooldown is rather high, so be careful of how you use it. You could however, use it to poke your opponent, style. *W: On-hit next attack ability. Restores some of your resource back. *E: Area of effect toggle. Straightforward, and is very powerful if you have large amounts of blood stacks. *R: Long-range snipe. It is a pretty powerful ability to poke or assassinate an enemy, or even as an initiator if you have stored up a lot of blood previously. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Ah, finally. I can kill some time."'' ;Attacking *''"Worthless, so worthless."'' *''"This will be easy."'' *''"Surpassing a vampire? Think again."'' *''"I hope this doesn't bore me."'' ;Movement *''"I could use some more tea."'' *''"Humans, worthless yet interesting."'' *''"A skilled hawk does not hide its tail."'' *''"I am the lord of the night."'' *''"The moon empowers me, and the blood sustains me."'' ;Taunt *''"Useless, useless, useless! I don't have time to let you win."'' *''"I have only used. One-tenth of my stregth just now."'' *''"Humans are the only ones who need simple chemical thought centers such as brains."'' ;Joke *''I am weak, I have tons of weaknesses."'' *''"My favourite blood type is B-negative."'' *''"Rawr! I'm going to eat you!"'' ;Joke while near an allied Sakuya *''"Sakuya~ I want more tea!"'' ;Joke while near an allied Patchouli *''"Bleh, you bookworm telling me so much useless knowledge."'' ;Taunting an enemy Sakuya *''"You better not take it easy on me, or you'll regret it!"'' ;Taunting an enemy Flandre *''"This will be very interesting, come!"'' It's been a long while again, I was troubling on how to make Remilia's kit in synch, I eventually came up with this. I seem to notice I talk much less now too. Still though, I'm trying to continue my concepts, since Hopeless Masquerade and Double Dealing Character demo are already released. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 10:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time The Young Descendant of Tepes Septette for the Dead Princess Category:Custom champions